Something To Sing For
by Sleepingmonster02
Summary: A songfic for Arthur and Gwen. Both songs belong to Sara and Bareilles. You should check it out...cause I just realized I absolutely suck at Sumaries...yeah...if you love me or my stories you'll check it out! Y


**A/N: Here's a new songfic, I really hope you like it because I love these two songs. Both from Sara Bareilles who's music is sent from heaven BTW. Arthur's song is Gravity and Gwen's song is Breathe again. I don't know why, but I thought these two songs went well with their feelings when Gwen cheated on Arthur with Lancelot. What episode was that...one second while I check Google...Lancelot Du lac is it? season4 episode nine? I think that's it. **

**Eh, you guys know what I'm talking about. **

**Anywho...**

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

**Arthur-Gravity**

Arthur couldn't shake the feeling of despair. He wanted nothing more than to dig a ditch and lie there for the rest of time. But he had to be strong for his kingdom. He had to act as if his heart wasn't ripped from his chest, stomped on, and drowned. The truth was, he couldn't stop thinking of his beautiful almost-bride. Something always brought him back to her, it never took too long. It didn't matter what the king thought or said. He always came back to her. She held him without touch, and kept him prisoner without chains. Arthur had never wanted a love of a woman so much. To drown in her love, but to never feel her rain.

"Set me free! Leave me be!" Arthur begged to his dark and empty room. All alone lying in his bed, today was supposed to be his wedding night. And here he was.

All alone.

Arthur thought of her beautiful, beautiful face. He didn't want to fall into her gravity.

Arthur stood tall, strong. And here she was, on to him.

And all over him.

She loved him because his heart was fragile, but Arthur always thought he was so strong. It didn't take long for her to capture him; she only touched him for a little while. And all of his fragile strength was gone.

"Just set me free!" Arthur cried into the night. "Leave me be!" he didn't want to fall into her gravity. So tall he stood, just the way he was supposed to be, but she took him, and she's all over him.

Arthur jumped out of his bed unable to take it anymore. He paced the floor his mind going absolutely crazy. Images of her flashing through his head, he grabbed his hair not knowing what else to do. He wept uncontrollably and fell to his knees, where he now lived.

And she's neither friend nor foe, but Arthur could never let her go, the only thing that the king knew is that she was keeping him…down. Arthur looked up at the moon desperate.

But she was onto him, and all over him.

Something always brought her face back to him.

* * *

**Gwen-Breathe Again**

The cart is parked, but Gwen couldn't help but look back. There was a humble glow on the castle walls due to the rising sun. She turned as she saw the servant and pulled her large and heavy cart with her.

All of their words came undone, and now…she's not the only one who was facing the ghosts…to know if what we had still burned.

He's all she had, all she needed. He was the only air that she would actually kill to breathe.

Gwen trudged on, the pain of her feet of nothing to that of her heart. Her hallow heart, because all of her love was in his hands. Out of breath Gwen stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"I'll breathe again, I'll breathe again," she encouraged herself. She looked at her surroundings and started up again. Determined now.

She opened up to him, her secrets, became his truth. She looked back; she could still see the tips of the castle. Though the distance was keeping her safe…it came into view.

Of how far she was…from him.

Gwen turned forward and continued walking, her head down. Heart broken. Everything that was her, everything that made Gwen, Gwen was now torn apart. And her cross to bear was a love…that she couldn't carry anymore.

Not by herself.

His was the one air she'd kill to breathe, all she had, was in his arms and still she searched for something. But one day— "I'll breathe again,"

It hurt her to be here, all she wanted was to love him…but her past got in the way. Gwen stopped from the agonizing pain of her heart. She wiped her face to find tears. She hadn't even realized she'd been crying. "What am I going to do?" She questioned herself. She fell to her knees.

All she wanted, all she needed was him. Just his air that she'd kill to breathe. He held her love, in his hands and still her heart searched for something else. She pulled herself up and gritted her teeth.

"One day…I'll breathe again," Gwen said as she grabbed her cart and kept moving. "I'll breathe again, I'll breathe again, I'll breathe again," On and on she chanted to herself.

So she could breathe again.


End file.
